Ancient SkyClan
Welcome Tour of Camp Welcome My name is Snookthorn, I use to be a kittypet, well I will show you round camp. Right over there is under the holly bush is the elders den where two of elders live. Sharpclaw was are newest one cause of losing three claws off of each paw. Tour of Terrrioty Tour of Dens. Rules: Own by Own and roleplay by Wildwindstar. Allegiances Leader: Leafstar is a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Snowpaw and Harrypaw Deputy: Patchfoot is a black-and-white tom with green eyes. Mates with Clovertail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Branchpaw and Rootpaw Medcine cat: Frecklewish is a leggy, light, mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Skypaw MCA: Skypaw sky blue she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Warriors: Ebonyclaw a long legged, strikingly black she-cat. Former Daylight Warrior. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Heavymoon is a white tom with a broad back. Former Daylight Warrior. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Macgyver is a black and white tom. Former Daylight Warrior. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Snookthorn is a black-and-white tom with green eyes. Former Kittypet. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Cherrytail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sparrowpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with a dark-striped tail and yellow eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Tinycloud is a small white she-cat with deep blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Rockshade is a black tom with a torn ear and a stumpy black tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Bouncefire is a ginger tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Waspwhisker is a gray and white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly to almost his tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Fallowfern is a pale brown she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Nettlesplash is a pale brown tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Rabbitleap is a brown tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Creekfeather is a gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Plumwillow is a dark gray she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Shrewtooth is a skinny black tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices: Queens: Kits Elders: Tangle is a large tabby tom with rumpled, ragged fur and amber eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sharpclaw is a massive dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders, powerful hind legs, and sharp, brilliant, green eyes. Retried early due to losing three of his claws on each foot and blindness. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Former Members RPG center﻿ The destruction of the Twolegplace and where is Billystorm Leafstar, Ebonyclaw and Cherrytail were on border patrol they went to Twolegplace, they saw dig monster and some other monsters. Snooky mewed, "Can I rejoin the clan since I don't what to be kittypet and move to somewhere else and miss out seeing you guys." Ebonyclaw mewed, "Really, I will ask the other Daylight warriors if they what to stay or move somewhere else. I know I what to stay also." Leafstar mewed, "Sure and that is a great idea. Billystorm did not come this morning. Have you seen him?" Snooky shock his head, "No I have not sorry. Even I haven't seen." ... Heavymoon saw his owner leave without him, so did Macgyer. Frecklewish saw them walking to camp with there heads and tails down. Skypaw look up at her mentor and mewed, "So what is going on." Leafstar's patrol came back in with Snooky with them. Leafstar call out, "All cats that can jump mas high come for a clan meeting."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 17:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafstar mewed, "Today one of the cats that left us is joining back, Snooky due you promise to protect the clan and keep it safe." Snooky nodded, "I do." Leafstar mewed, "I give you back the name of Snookthorn." All, "Snookthorn." Heavymoon mewed, "Anterion, Twolegs are leaving without the pets they are only bringing dogs so no more dogs." Cherrytail mewed, "What about Billystorm? He hasn't come at all today." Ebonyclaw mewed, "What should we do without him? He was a great warrrior and friend to all cats." Heavymoon mewed, "He has left with his Twolegs, sorry everyone." Leafstar started to cry, "Now my kits don't have a father." Harrypaw mewed, "No."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 16:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafstar walk over to her den, when Sharpclaw came in. Sharpclaw mewed, "So now you don't have that's sad, I will comfort you if you what any day."--FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 00:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinycloud, Patchfoot, Waspwhisker, Snookthorn and Shrewtooth saw Bella, Hutch, Oscar, Lily and Rose coming to them. Bella mewed, "All our owners left." Lily mewed, "So can we join." Patchfoot mewed, "Hutch you will go back to Shortwhisker." They all went back to camp.The weather outside is brightful, so delightful, let snow let snow please 15:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clan